Naruto KJ Interview Number 1!
by Google Gaijin
Summary: I made this for all Naruto fans out there. PLZ DO REVIEWS!


Naruto KJ Interview

**Naruto KJ Interview!!**

**READ THIS: Hey everyone, Tennata in this peace right here right now! XD NEways, I have a new story and it's actually an interview with the Naruto stars! There's gonna be some crazy and mixed up questions here on Anime BT TV so don't miss this crazy episode!! These interviews contain language and spoilers. Do not read if you're immature or u haven't read the manga! PS: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I have no relationships with the owner of Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto. I play the role of Kesumi Himoru and my boyfriend Brandon plays the role of Hiroshi Nara. Enjoy. **

**Kesumi- Welcome everyone to Anime BT TV where we ask and do the unthinkable and unbelievable! My name is Kesumi Himoru and next to me is my loving boyfriend-**

**Hiroshi- Hiroshi Nara!**

**Kesumi- Today, we have some of the stars from Naruto! Including the main character, NARUTO UZUMAKI!!**

**Crowd -cheers-**

**Naruto- I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna become the next Hokage!**

**Hiroshi- Sure you are. Anyway, lets start by asking Naruto some questions. Naruto, -holds mic up to him- tell us what it was like growing up here in the Leaf Village.**

**Naruto- It was horrible! I was being put down like I was some kind of monster! It was terrible the disrespect I received. People calling me names, telling me to get lost, hoping I would die… -acts dramatic-**

**Kesumi- Aww, poor Naruto. –pats his back- It's all over now though.**

**Crowd- Aww.**

**Hiroshi- What a drama queen…-rolls eyes- **

**-someone bursts through the door and attacks Naruto-**

**Kesumi and Hiroshi- What the-?**

**Sakura- NARUTO!! U…idiot! –punches Naruto and he goes flying into the crowd-**

**Kesumi- Well look who we have here. It's billboard brow everyone!**

**Crowd -laughs-**

**Sakura- Yeah whatever, Sakura Haruno here! –waves into the camera- Hi Mom!**

**Hiroshi- Sakura-chan, I'd like to ask some questions about you.**

**Sakura- Sure, anything for you Hiroshi-san.**

**Crowd- Oooo. **

**Kesumi- Hmph. U never call me Kesumi-chan, Hiroshi.**

**Hiroshi- Sakura, -ignores Kesumi and gives Sakura the mic- What was it like having Naruto on your squad?**

**Sakura- It was miserable! I could never talk to Sasuke with Naruto around. He was just so annoying back then…**

**Naruto- Saaakura-chan.**

**Sakura- Now since Naruto is older; he's gotten a little more mature.**

**-At Orochimaru's-**

**-Sasuke walks in on Orochimaru dancing- **

**Sasuke- Oro-sama, I need the television. I wanna see what's on Anime BT TV. –takes the remote and turns the channel-sees Sakura-**

**-Sakura on TV- Sasuke, if you're watching…-snatches the mic from Hiroshi- I want you to come home. I LOVE YOU!!**

**Sasuke -goes into his emo corner and sulks-**

**-Back on Anime BT TV-**

**Kesumi- Touching. –bumps Sakura from in front the camera and takes the mic- Now we have…**

**-Gai and Lee bursts through the doors-**

**Gai- It is I! Might Gai with my number one student-**

**Lee- Rock Lee!!**

**Hiroshi- Oh hell no.**

**Kesumi- Everyone, lets welcome the most passionate duo, ROCK LEE AND GAI-SENSEI!!**

**Crowd -cheers-**

**Gai- Lee! Let's show them what I've been teaching-**

**Lee -eating the curry left over from yesterday's show-**

**Gai- LEE, U IDIOT!! –punches Lee and sends him flying into the Lee Fan Club section-**

**Kesumi- I wonder who's gonna burst through these doors-**

**-Itachi burns down the door using Amaterasu-**

**-all the girls in the crowd squeals-**

**Kesumi- Omg! It's the most badass guy in the history of Naruto! Everyone, give a big welcome to Itachi Uchiha!!**

**Crowd -goes crazy-**

**Itachi- Hmph, I just came for the Nine-Tailed Fox.**

**Kesumi -You're on TV Itachi-san.**

**Itachi REALLY?! –waves into the camera- Hi Pein, Deidara, Sasori, Konan, Tobi, Kakuzu, Hidan, and my bestest friend in the world KISAME!! **

**Hiroshi -laughs- What a loser.**

**Kesumi -eyes light up in flames- What was that…Hiroshi-san?**

**Hiroshi- N-nothing my angel.**

**Kesumi- Now, Itachi-san, what are you planning to do with Sasuke anyway?**

**Itachi- I plan on taking his eyes then using them to get the final Sharingan…**

**Kesumi- You're sooo cool Itachi-san!**

**Hiroshi- Hmph, well, that's about all the time we have today so see you next time on-**

**Everyone- ANIME BT TV!!**

**Kesumi and Hiroshi- Bye!**


End file.
